leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Donna Troy (character)
Donna Troy is a photographer and the childhood best friend of Dick Grayson as well as Diana Prince/Wonder Woman's former protégé Wonder Girl. Biography Early life At a very young age, Donna had a traumatizing experience involving a fire. She was eventually found and taken in by Diana, also known as Wonder Woman, and taken to the Themyscira, capital of the Amazons, where she was trained to become her protégé. Sometimes, Diana would attend Justice League business at the Wayne Manor and would bring Donna to accompany her. At some point, she met Dick Grayson and the two formed a sibling-like bond. She would often offer him advice whenever things seemed too complicated or stressful for him. Over the years, Donna eventually stopped training under Diana and followed her own path as a photographer and to do things her way, such as expose poachers. Helping Dick Years later, she ran into Dick again, who claimed that he quit being Robin. Seeing that he sought advice and a place to stay, she gladly lent a helping hand. To help clear his mind, she brought him to an exhibition featuring her photographs. However, she received a text message regarding personal matters and told Dick she had to take care of something before leaving. Rendezvousing with a strange group of men, she was taken to a warehouse and was introduced to a poacher named Graham Norris, who offered her the chance to expose his supervisor. While concluding her meet-up, Dick appeared and attacked the remaining poachers, including Graham. Following the assault, she faked photographs to avoid any suspicion being involved. Back at her own home, she spoke to Dick on his internal issues and hoped to give him some insight on who he truly is. While looking through his phone she found an image of a transcript found in Kory Anders' storage unit, written in a peculiar text. Upon Dick's request, she attempted to translate it. The following day, while on the road, Donna finally got somewhere with translating the text and revealed that Kory was sent on a mission to kill Rachel Roth also known as "The Raven". Reaching Angela's home just in time, Donna entered and stopped Kory from further harming anyone. Using her lasso, she subdued Kory and was recognized by Gar Logan. Kory eventually regained consciousness but drove off in a frenzy. Before Donna and Dick were prompted to follow, Donna threw a tracker onto her truck. She and Dick were eventually led to an old warehouse where Kory claimed her memories were leading her. Once they got inside, a large spacecraft revealed itself to be Kory's ship. Both Donna and Dick were informed that Kory is from another planet and that her mission is to kill an interdimensional being named Trigon: A demon capable of destroying her world and many others. Reading an old manuscript that explained the prophecy, Donna came to the conclusion that Rachel's mother, Angela, might actually be involved in Trigon's plan. On their way back to the house, Donna flipped through the book and discovered that there is only one way to defeat Trigon—through Rachel. Suddenly, all of the power went out, including that of the vehicle. They all proceeded on foot and found Angela's house invisibly cloaked in a sparkling dome. After Dick easily ran through, Donna and Kory attempted to follow. However, the field repelled them, keeping them both outside. Powers and abilities Powers *'Amazonian physiology': Like all Amazons, Donna Troy has superhuman abilities. **'Superhuman strength': Donna has immense physical strength and is able to fling enemies back with a single, mild blow. She may be physically stronger than Kory, seeing that she was able to keep a firm stance when being pulled from the other end of her lasso. **'Superhuman agility': Donna Troy possesses a superhuman level of agility, which allows her to jump farther and higher than an average human. As it turned out, she was able to jump over a garbage truck in a single jump. Abilities *'Master hand-to-hand combat': Donna is an extremely skilled martial artist due to years of crime-fighting with Wonder Woman. *'Lasso mastery': Donna is considerably efficient in mastering her magical lasso, as demonstrated when she was able to use it to subdue and defeat Kory Anders.Koriand'r *'Expert researcher': Donna has enough skill to get in contact with illegal poachers and, translate ancient languages decipher the role of Angela Azarath in Trigon's prophecy. *'Photography': Donna is a skilled photographer. *'Multilingual': Donna is capable of fluently speaking English, Greek and Sumerian. Equipment *'Lasso:' Donna has a golden lasso that, when in use, glows. It is apparently stronger than the average lasso, seeing that it remained intact after two people with enhanced strength tugged over it. *'Tracker:' Donna carries five-pointed star-shaped trackers that also act as shurikens. Former Equipment *'Wonder Girl suit:' During her time as Wonder Girl, Donna wore a suit of some kind in her superhero persona, however after she decided to stop being Wonder Girl, Donna stored her suit in her closet. Appearances ''Titans'' Season 1 *"Hawk and Dove" (photograph) *"Donna Troy" *"Koriand'r" Trivia *Donna apparently keeps her suit in her closet. Behind the scenes *In the DC comics, Donna Troy, also known as "Troia" or "Darkstar", is a founding member of the Teen Titans. Her first appearance in the comics was ''Brave and the Bold'' #60 (July, 1965). References Category:Vigilantes Category:Allusions to the comics Category:Heroes Category:Females